narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
ObiSaku
The Couple ObiSaku (オビサク) is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Obito Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Their Relationship Part II Itachi Pursuit Arc Tracking down Sasuke's scent, Sakura's group encounters 'Tobi' and attempts to fight him to find the whereabouts of Sasuke. However, 'Tobi' manages to escape. Infinite Tsukuyomi Arc As Obito struggles to gain who he is, Sakura along with Kakashi and Gaara watch as he attacks Madara. As the battle begins and harshens, Kakashi sends Sakura and Naruto to the Kamui dimension, Obito later following. As Sakura is approached by Obito, she questions if she can trust him. Obito responds saying that he admits his mistakes and is willing to accept but correct them. Choosing to trust him, Sakura allows Obito to transfer in the chakra needed for Naruto's revival. When Naruto awakens, he leaves the two still stuck in the Kamui dimension. Left alone with Obito, Sakura thanks him for saving Naruto's life and despite killing many of her comrades, she would consider him as an ally for the time being. Still struggling to keep Black Zetsu in place, Obito requests for Sakura to crush his Rinnegan. Agreed to this, Sakura prepares to do so, but is only attacked by Madara who managed to open up the Kamui dimension with Kakashi's eye. However, Sakura is quickly teleported out by Obito. After Obito is healed by Naruto's clone, he quickly learns the situation. After seeing Kaguya's teleportation, Obito forms a plan to retrieve Sasuke with his Kamui. Explaining that transferring into a kamui that wasn't his own, he would require a lot of chakra to which Naruto's clone quickly volunteered. However, he is told that the amount of chakra would not be sufficient. To help this, Sakura offers her hyakugou chakra. Obito agrees and the team prepares to leave. As Sakura watches Obito turn his attention to Kaguya, she comments on how Obito was unlikely to live and thus was the reason why he was willing to die. Watching as the real Naruto distracts Kaguya into opening one of her dimensions, Sakura touches upon Obito's body to prepare to jump in. Off-screen, it is shown that while 'Naruto' had entered the other dimension, Sakura and Obito had lingered into hiding in the Kamui. Once Kaguya and Black Zetsu left to return back into the ice land, Sakura and Obito began their search for Sasuke with Obito labeling that he could only now depend on Sakura. Working together as Sakura wrapped her chakra around Obito, determined to help as much as possible. The two are able to open several dimensions throughout the process of finding Sasuke. In opening one of the portals, Sakura saves both herself and Obito from an acid wave and gets injuried in the process to which Obito shows much concern over. Stating that she should heal herself before they go any further, Sakura refuses and states that her chakra was limited and didn't want to waste Naruto's efforts. Inspired by Sakura's words, Obito and Sakura continue and in the end are able to retrieve Sasuke safely back into their dimension. Unofficial Evidence Movies: Road to Ninja Sakura is captured and chained up by 'Tobi' to lure in Naruto and to cause an invasion of Konoha. However, she is saved by the Akatsuki members. Evidence *Sakura was willing to put her trust into Obito and called him an allyManga: Chapters 666 *Obito saved Sakura.Manga: Chapter 675 *Sakura offered her chakra to Obito''Naruto'' chapter 683, page 17 Among the Fans ObiSaku is not a very known pairing, but has its fans. It may be shipped due to their recent interaction in the manga. It is sometimes paralleled to Obito's relationship with Rin, as some fans believe Sakura is similar to her, and Obito could possibly fall for her. It is a rival pairing to SasuSaku , NaruSaku, ObiRin and ObiNaru. References Category:Couples involving Obito Category:Couples involving Sakura Category:Fanon Couples